demimenfandomcom-20200214-history
02-2019 News
February 2019 02/01/2019 Hite: A bug regarding compensation for ability boosts during maintenance To all commanding officers. There has been an issue in regards to the additional ability up time compensation for those who had abilities active during this past maintenance. Those affected: Commanding officers under the following conditions at the Jan 31 10AM JST maintenance period: -Those who had both 50% EXP up and 200% EXP up abilities active. -Those who had both 50% respect up and 200% respect up abilities active. Issue: After maintenance, the additional time compensation added after maintenance was added to the ~50% up ability rather than the ~200% up ability. Compensation for the above situations: -200% EXP up and 200% respect up will be extended for 2 days. -50% EXP up and 50% respect up will be extended and continue on only after the 200% up ability periods have ended. That is all. We deeply apologize for the inconvenience. 02/01/2019 Leffe: Setsubun bonus days & addition of scrolls! In the current event, "In with Fortune for the Squad ~My Happiness is your Smile~", bonus days have been added. Please see the chart for reference ( https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/526807647345704960/541391649503444993/DyUYYsTVYAAa58n.jpg ). You can get a lot of Setsubun items from the Day 30 and Day 50 bosses. Day 75 is pretty... crazy. It seems like the battlefield would reek of fish... How about using Leviathan's tips from the other day and pick up what you need? My happiness is sleep and beer... Ahh! In with fortune! 02/02/2019 Rochefort: Last day for the version up celebration Today is the last day of the celebrations for the 1.4.0 version release and Karhu and Anchor joining the battle. 1: All crystals 20% increase - Available until Feb 2 11:59PM JST. Currently, the quantity of crystals purchased in the shop are increased by 20%. 2: Karhu and Anchor's 3x pick up - Available until Feb 2 11:59PM JST. Karhu and Anchor's appearance rate in the troop recruitment is currently 3x. In the current event (until Feb 7 11:59PM JST), Karhu and Anchor's poko power is 2x higher than usual! 3: Anchor & Karhu's accessory sales - Available until Feb 2 11:59PM JST. Tomorrow is the actual day of Setsubun. Commanding officer, who will you give beans to? 02/03/2019 Weihen: Hoegaarden's birthday celebration Tomorrow is Hoegaarden's birthday. A celebration will be held for three days beginning from today. With that celebration, Hoegaarden will be on a 3x rate up at troop recruitment, and have a Setsubun bonus. Rate-up troop recruitment - Available until Feb 4 11:59PM JST. If Hoegaarden is in your party, he will have 2x poko power and add an additional +1 rare Setsubun chest. Birthday items for sale. Birthday gift - small (Crystals x2, flower strap (5 star E-rank) x1 - 120 JPY) It seems that flowers take over his bedding area every so often. Birthday gift - celeb (Crystals x20, flower strap (5 star S-rank) x1 - 840 JPY) The S-rank accessory will increase buddy attack by up to 85 points. Birthday gift - royal (Crystals x200, wolf glove (10 star S-rank) x1 - 6,000 JPY) How long has it been since Kung Fu Wolf first debuted... How nostalgic. It seems that if you wear this accessory, your EXP gain will increase up to 180%. Now that I think of it, today is Setsubun. I'll give you some beans too. Come on, open your mouth now. 02/03/2019 Weihen: Hoegaarden's birthday celebration period error correction There was an error in the information I just gave you regarding Hoegaarden's birthday period. This time, it will last longer than usual until Feb 7 11:59PM JST. Apologies, and take care. 02/03/2019 Satan: Looking for illustrations for a big magazine feature! Tooodaaay iiis... Setsubunbun! I give these beans to you �� Today's news is about looking for illustrations! We're going to be featured in a magazine called Otome Style~! �� And that's why! we're looking for! lots of illustrations to put in the magazine! Here, here! https://twitter.com/otome_style/status/1090917165434191874 Just like what's written here, we'd like you to upload White Day-themed art to Twitter with these tags! #でみめん　#オトメスタイル_イラスト募集 Let's all have a fun Valentin & White Day! But for now! Say "aaaaaaah" for some beans �� 02/04/2019 Floris: Today is Hoegaarden's birthday Today is Hoegaarden's birthday. And that's why I'm here to explain a bit about his birthday accessories. The great-value crystal sets are coupled with special birthday accessories, so please check out the shop and give them a look. Wolf tactical glove - EXP gain from 60% up, to a max of 180% up. It's a commemorative item from the first release of the Wolf series. Leviathan said it's a rather rare item. Hand-crafted flower strap - Buddy attack power increases from 45 points, to a max of 85 points. It seems that flowers bloom among Hoegaarden's bedding. It must smell so nice to sleep surrounded by flowers... I'm thinking about giving Hoegaarden some bacon from our farm for his birthday too... 02/05/2019 Duvel: Sardine-bearing troop recruitment and small reward addition news Good work as usual on your daily duties. I've come here today to inform you about sardines, and additional rewards added to the Setsubun exchange area. 1 troop recruitment comes with 100 sardines! A 10 troop recruitment comes with 1000!!! - Available until Feb 7 11:59PM JST. Each troop you recruit from this banner will come with 100 sardines. As one comes with 100, ten troops will bring you 1,000 sardines. In addition, the following items have been added to the event item exchange area. Training scroll (beginner) - happy bean bag x1 Training scroll (intermediate) - delicious futomaki roll x1 Training scroll (advanced) - sardine x1 Good luck charm sticker (S-grade) - sardine x105 Happiness amulet (S-grade) - sardine x525 Mask to ward off misfortune (S-grade) - sardine x945 That is all. Please rest well and keep warm at night so as not to catch a cold. 02/07/2019 Stella: Final day of Setsubun and Gaarden's b-day! Good afternoon, commanding officer! Today is the final day of the Setsubun event and Hoegaarden's birthday campaign. All of the following things will end today at 11:59PM JST, so please look it over! In with Fortune for the Squad ~My Happiness is your Smile~ -Be sure to get the good luck charm sticker or happiness amulet, I think it would make all your troops happy too! -You won't be able to get these items after the event is over, so please be careful of the deadline. -By the way, the exchange area will be closing on Feb 14 11:59PM JST. Let's all fish for sardines! Each unit brings 100 sardines. -If you recruit 10 troops, you can get 1,000 sardines all at once! Hoegaarden 3x pick up & Setsubun bonus. -Hoegaarden is 3x more likely to be recruited than usual right now. Birthday celebration item sales. -The S-grade accessory will increase buddy attack poko power up to 85 points! -If you store a flower inside some gel, it will stay pretty for a long time! -Leviathan keeps muttering "premium... premium...". -You won't be able to get these birthday items anymore after tomorrow, so please check out the shop while you can! In addition, more of Singha's troop scenarios will be added tonight up to chapter 12! They will be added to all commanding officers' albums at midnight tonight, so please look forward to it! Singha's telepathic abilities are pretty strong, and it seems like he's even heard Punebuma-sama's voice before too. He might even know a fair share of the secrets of this planet. 02/08/2019 Ringnes: Addition of Singha's troop scenarios campaign & information Good work today. Singha's troop scenarios have been released up to chapter 12. The following campaigns are also now active. "Chasing After Your Back ~San Miguel, the Little Duckling~" -Available until Feb 9 11:59PM JST. -Singha and San Miguel's appearance rate has been doubled in this troop recruitment banner. -During this campaign period, both of their poko powers are also doubled. "The Struggles of Parenting Campaign" -Available until Feb 9 11:59PM JST -During this period, respect gain at the amusement park is doubled. -Bringing a child to the amusement park is tough. I know that tired expression quite well... "Child Care Support Sets" Chickibird lost child bracelet set - crystals x20, Chickibird lost child bracelet (11 star, S-grade) x1 - 840 JPY -The underside of this Chickibird-kun bracelet has an area to write down an address. My family uses these bracelets as well. -This equipment will also increase poko power of skills by up to 130 points. Singha puppet set - crystals x110, Singha puppet (14 star, S-grade) x1 - 3,600 JPY -This puppet has the same model of the stuffed toy at the pub. -San Miguel loves it and seems to have taken off with it to his own room. -This equipment will increase EXP gain by up to 220%. Chickibird pass x10 set - crystals x300, Chickibird pass x10 - 8,400 JPY -This is a value set that comes with plenty of crystals, and an extra x10 Chickibird passes. Chickibird pass x2 set - crystals x50, Chickibird pass x2 - 1,800 JPY -This set comes with x2 passes. Singha's scenarios from chapter 8 onward contain some fairly private information. Please do not post or discuss the contents on social networking websites or other public places where other people may see. Listening to troop scenarios with headphones will allow for even greater enjoyment. Please be sure to go to your room's "Punebuma Citizen Register" and download the voice files for your troops. 02/10/2019 Hite: Important! Miller's birthday info To all commanding officers. ...February 11th is Miller's birthday. The following celebrations will take place, in similar gratitude as Baltika's. Celebration period: Feb 10 12AM to Feb 12 11:59PM JST Celebration contents: 1: Baltika and Miller 3x pick up -Miller and Baltika are 3x as likely to arrive in this troop recruitment banner. -In addition, during the event period, their poko power is doubled. -Miller said he wanted to actively participate... As his parent, I would have rather his defense be doubled, but... oh well. 2: 3 types of birthday sets for sale -These are Miller's treasures. Birthday gift (small) - crystal x10, Miller's small seahorse strap (5 star, E-grade) x1 - 480 JPY Birthday gift (celeb) - crystal x20, Miller's small seahorse strap (5 star, S-grade) x1 - 840 JPY -At S-grade, this accessory will increase poko power by up to 90 points. -Whenever he comes back from an expedition, he talks a lot about them so... I tried to make this for him. Birthday gift (royal) - crystal x200, Miller's cooking apron (14 star, S-grade) x1 - 6,000 JPY -The cooking apron will increase buddy attack by up to 160 points. -This one is a bit longer than Baltika's. ...Baltika's should be this long too. 3: Dinner respect x2 up Meal ticket x2 set - crystal x2, meal ticket x2 - 120 JPY -He seems to be intrigued by how the other citizens live their lives. We plan to have cake at our house though, so I've told him not to eat anything too heavy. This is an important time for Miller, as he is still soaking up knowledge and experiencing and learning many things. I'm trusting you and your squad with him, so please take care of him. PLEASE. Be sure to take care of him. 02/12/2019 Guinness: Important! Maintenance info Here's some super important information about the upcoming maintenance, commanding officer. Maintenance time: Feb 13 10AM ~ 2:59PM JST This is a version-up maintenance, and you'll need to update the game once it's done. We'll let you know some more details about the update later! 02/12/2019 Satan: ⭐Valentine's notice⭐ Va-va-va-va-Valentine~�� Once maintenance ends it's Valentine's~�� From Setsubun to Valentine's❤️ February's all full of love❤️ and excitement, so I love it❤️ Aaaand! There's all sorts of things awaiting our first Valentine's together⭐ ���������� From commanding officer to their special someone ~Who's the most popular!? Vt. Choco Voting~ ���������� 1: Special event story and stages! -I wonder what kind of story it'll be! 2: Gifting your beloved troops chocolate presents! -Collect the ingredients from the event stages, and make chocolate. Then you can give that chocolate to your special partner! Depending on what chocolate you give them, their voiced response will be different!! 3: Popularity poll, voting by chocolate -The troops' popularity will be measured based on how much chocolate they're given. The rankings will be updated at set time intervals, so be sure to keep an eye on them! 4: Real White Day presents -With each vote in the popularity poll, you'll get an entry into the real present giveaway too! If you win the lottery drawing, an extra special present selected by me will be sent straight to you!!! Details about the present will be revealed tomorrow! Look forward to it!! That's it for me! Zoop! ...Or, in a more chocolatey way, gloop!❤️ 02/13/2019 Leviathan: Vt. event outline & real present reveal G-good morning. I heard talk of pre-battle strategies and came over right away. Here's some information about the event that will begin after maintenance is done. Event period: Feb 13 after maintenance ~ Feb 21 11:59PM JST This event's centerpiece: Each time you give someone a chocolate, you'll automatically cast a vote for them. I-in addition to the troop popularity poll, you'll also be eligible for a real White Day return gift! Present lineup http://demimenvt.com/ S-so stylish!!! About the event stages: The stages will be released on a schedule. On Feb 13, the first 21 stages are released. On Feb 14, up to stage 45 will be available. On Feb 15, up to stage 100! T-this event has... 100 stages in total!! Today, tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, the stages will be released in 3 chunks. The stages will be released in the evenings of each day. How to enter the event stages: In the top right of the battlefield screen, select the "event" button that should now appear. By pressing this button, you will be able to go to the event stages. Event items: You can get items in the event stages or the exchange area. Charm cacao: Cacao with a scent that can charm others. Rainbow milk: A magical milk with 7 colors of flavors to be enjoyed. First love strawberry: Seems to taste like... a first love. Item exchange: A special exchange area has been set up in the town. For this event, it's at Guiness's hotel. Types of chocolate gifts: chocolate of obligation (x1 vote), chocolate of thanks (x10 votes), and chocolate of love (x132 votes). -The chocolate of love is worth more than the last news announced... 132...!? -It's a secret who's going to get the love chocolate. Is that what that means!? 132 can be pronounced "himitsu" which means "secret" Chocolate gifting area: Dghfh!! O-of course, it's where you and your troop can be alone together... The "my page" area. Select the Punebuma choco vote icon, and choose the partner you wish to give chocolate to. This has gotten a bit long, so that'll be it for now. In the next announcement, we will explain about fever troops and guaranteed recruitment. It seems like this time, all troops will have a fever time! See you next time! 02/13/2019 Leviathan: Vt. event strategy info (fever & guaranteed recruitment) Here's the event information you were waiting for!! Fever and guaranteed recruitment! There are 3 important things about fever you'll need to know. 1: The troop's star ranking will change their recruitment rank! 2: Everyone will have a fever time! 3: The troop recruitment will have different time slots for different troops! Each of these will be explained further below. What is fever in the first place? This is the time each troop is overflowing with motivation for collecting. Having fever troops in your active squad will add +1 rare chest to an event stage. And! Depending on that troop's rarity, there are bonuses! The higher the star rarity, the more items you will get! In essence: 1 star fever troop = 2 chests, +1 bonus each = 4 items. 5 star fever troop = 2 chests, +5 bonus each = 12 items. 5 star 4 fever troops = 5 chests, +20 bonus each = 105 items! I consider myself a bit of a collector too. What's a rare chest? These are chests wrapped in ribbons that appear in event stages. Each event stage will have 1 rare chest that's guaranteed to have event items. Each troop's fever timing: A picture's worth a thousand words, so... take a look at this chart! The fevered troops will be different each day. Their icons will show up on the battlefield maps too, so before you begin a battle, don't forget to check it! Guaranteed recruitment time: In this event, there will be troop recruitment banners where you are guaranteed to get at least 1 of the unit (2 star or up) on pick-up. Check out the time line below for the troops you want to recruit! That's all!!! Call for me if you ever need some more strategy tips!! --------- https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/526807647345704960/545254292798308362/2019-02-13_07.18.16.png (Left: fever schedule, for which troops give +1 rare chest on event stages. Right: guaranteed troop recruitment schedule) 13th: The quiet hard workers 14th: The royal quartet 15th: The fluffy squad 16th: Don't play around too much at night 17th: The book-lover circle 18th: Satisfying everyone's stomachs 19th: Those who go their own way 20th: The hyper squad 21st: The kinda conceited ones 02/13/2019 Leffe: Ver 1.5.0 update contents Here's some information about the Demimen Ver. 1.5.0 update. Update contents: -Certain troops' apple skills have been powered up! -Poko power 200% up has been added to the ability shop! -Tabs have been added to the news screen to clean things up! -Event stages are added to the "Defend the Fort" mode! -Voting area is now accessible from the "my page" home screen! -Event items are now obtainable from the exchange area added to the town screen! Acorn/apple skills powered up: -Lambic: Skill has been renewed overall. -Schwarz: Laser width widened & felt gain increased. -Urquell: Laser width widened & felt gain increased. -Kingfisher: Laser width widened & felt gain increased. -Miller: Felt gain increased. -Leffe: Felt gain increased. -Fix: Felt gain increased. Schwarz's leader skill changed: Before update: All units 50% block rate until damage is taken. After update: All troops guaranteed to block an attack once. Now with new, refreshed feelings, let's keep on walking alongside each other. 02/13/2019 Guinness: Event ranking & poll voices Good work today, commanding officer! Thanks for helping out with the event! I have 2 things to explain a bit more about. About updates for the event rankings: The event rankings will update once every 30 minutes. Only the rankings for the top 20 troops will be shown. The troops that rank below that are not shown in voting order, but shown in the same order of the Punebuma citizen register. About voting voices: If the voice of the troop you want to hear doesn't play, please go to the Punebuma citizen register in your room and download their voice files, or go to the title screen menu to perform a batch download. That's all! Let's all get fired up together! 02/14/2019 Stella: More event stages added & special info! Good afternoon, commanding officer! Up to Stage 45 for the Vt. event is now available to play! Today's fever troops are the royal quartet: Lambic, Orval, Tui, Rochefort. As long as they're in your squads and not off on an expedition, the event items and rare treasure chests you receive will be increased! And you have to see Lambic-sama's new powered up skill too! With a noble cross of light and an acorn apple in hand...!! He's so cool!! In addition, here's some special sets on sale. Charm cacao set - crystal x2, charm cacao x100 - 120 JPY Rainbow milk set - crystal x10, rainbow milk x100 - 480 JPY First love strawberry set - crystal x300, first love strawberry x300 - 8,400 JPY I just came back here from the hot springs and the town smells like charm cacao! It feels all romantic! Ah! Guinness is calling, so I've gotta go! I hope I can talk with you directly one of these days! 02/14/2019 Floris: The exchange area has gotten in "rainbow milk x100" and other info Good work, commanding officer. "Rainbow milk x100" has been added to the exchange area. In addition, if you scroll over to the right, there are some special, quantity-limited deals on chocolates you can exchange for. If anybody already exchanged for some yesterday, we got some new ones in now, so take a look. ...Rainbow milk. Wonder if I could add that into our flavored milk lineup too... But since you can't really cultivate iglos, that might be difficult, huh... 02/14/2019 Leviathan: Useful abilities for the event Coming in with some more strategy info! Commanding officer, are you making use of the ability shop? You can access it from the crystal shop screen, and use even free crystals to make use of these helpful abilities. For this event, the auto function and poko power up abilities are SUPER useful! Ah, the auto function. Just like it sounds, your troops will act and fight according to their own judgment. In other words, you can leave them be during battles!!! The squad leader's work is particularly magnificent! Seeing them work so hard gives me the urge to pull out a pen light and start cheering them on! And if you use the poko power up ability, the entire squad's power will increase! Even if you fight on auto mode, it'll be so easy to get all 5 chests! ...Well, a high level squad may not need it, I guess. Hehehe... I wonder if it'd be alright for me to just go ahead and make an "Event Strats Station!" or something... Maybe that way I'd get a little closer to having a job like Leffe's... 02/15/2019 Hite: Today's fever troops are the fluff squad To all commanding officers. Today's fever troops are the ones in the fluff squad: Ringnes, Tiger, Hoegaarden, Karhu. -If these units are in your squads not out on an expedition, the number of rare chests and bonus items you receive will increase. The guaranteed recruitment times are also as follows. Ringnes - until 8:59AM JST Tiger - until 2:59PM JST Hoegaarden - until 7:59PM JST Karhu - until 11:59PM JST That reminds me, there isn't really much fur in our house. I wonder if it'd make Miller happy to have a fluffy little brother or sister... 02/15/2019 Guinness: Event stages up to 100 released! Good work, commanding officer! Up to Stage 100 has been added in to the Valentine's event stages. Today's fever troops are The Fluff Squad: Ringnes, Tiger, Hoegaarden, Karhu. -As long as they're in a squad not out on an expedition, your number of rare chests and bonus items will increase! By the way, the contents of the Stage 100 rare chests are pretty special. As for why that is... you'll have to look forward to checking that out for yourself! Good luck! You're my important business partner right now. Let's all get hyped up for this event together! �������������� Here's a review of some of the event rules! To enter an event stage: Go to the battlefield, and in the upper right corner, select the "event" button. You can go to the event stages this way. The event items: You can get these items and use them at the exchange area: Charm cacao, rainbow milk, first love strawberry. Item exchange area: There's a special facility in the town set up for the event. It's at my hotel #1, Turiamati. Types of choco gifts: chocolate of obligation (x1 vote), chocolate of thanks (x10 votes), and chocolate of love (x132 votes). Choco gifting area: Navigate to the "my page" screen and press the "Punebuma choco voting area" button. See ya! 02/15/2019 Rochefort: Vt. real return gifts details Please allow me to explain further in regards to the real return gifts for the Valentine's event. First, this page contains the line up of the gifts. You can see comments from those who selected these prizes as well. http://demimenvt.com/ A Prizes: Trappe (tickets): Aren't there times you just want to go off on a trip? Tui (table grill): To be able to barbecue is an essential social skill. How about some practice, commanding officer? Hoegaarden (toaster): It may be difficult to control the temperature of a bonfire. You can cook with this instead. B Prizes: Kingfisher (pachira plant): This is a plant from the mountain I live on. It is very gentle and should bring you plenty of happiness�� Ringnes (steak): Power is important for those who serve as a commanding officer! I had some steak from Demihan specially wrapped up. C Prizes: Lambic (hair care items): Beautiful hair would bring out even more of your charm. Satan (toaster): When I make flower sandwiches, I toast the bread juuust a little! Let's make some together! Come on, come on! D Prizes: Sofiero (gold premium bananas): These are the bananans we brought back from expeditions to the southern island! We always just bring alcohol back with us, but I always wanted you to try these out too! Schwarz (electric toothbrush): Your teeth are the foundation of your health. Do not neglect them. Demimen Prizes: Weihen (Demimen towel): You always push yourself too hard. After you run, wipe off your sweat with this. We can't have you catching a cold. Becks (Demimen buttons): These are handmade by me. You better keep these close on you, or else I'll have to come punish you! Please keep these important points in mind. -You vote for someone by gifting them chocolates. -Your personal information is not collected at the time of voting. -You cannot select a certain prize to vote for. -All votes will be considered when the winners of the prizes are selected by lottery. -One winner is eligible only for one prize. -Each player may vote as much as they like. -We do not collect your personal information with this campaign. -Only the winners will provide us their name and address for prize delivery purposes. -This campaign may change or end at any time without warning. 02/15/2019 Ringnes: Kahur's guaranteed recruitment banner has started Good work. Today's Fl-... Fluff Squad's final member, Karhu, is now ready to be recruited in the 2+ star guaranteed recruitment banner. By recruiting through this banner, you are 100% guaranteed to recruit a 2+ star Karhu. In addition, tomorrow's schedule is as follows: Schwarz: 12AM to 9AM JST Urquell: 9AM to 3PM JST Erdinger: 3PM to 8PM JST San Miguel: 8PM to 11:59PM JST But... The Fluff Squad... There's something a bit embarrassing about that. -------- note: The original announcement misspelled Karhu's name so I left it misspelled out of amusement 02/17/2019 Tui: Bud's guaranteed recruitment & today's Vt. bonus squad information Good work today, commanding officer. Today's item bonus members are those of The Book-Lover Circle. In addition, the current guaranteed recruitment banner for Bud is underway. By pulling on this banner, you are 100% guaranteed at least a 2+ star Bud. There is also an active recruitment banner that comes with a bonus x10 chocolates of love. From the old classics to the newest popular publications, the knowledge you can attain by reading is always worthwhile. There is no such thing as having too many topics to discuss with another, after all. Fufu. Now then, let us continue on our duties together today as well. 02/18/2019 Karhu: Today's guaranteed & bonus member infbornation Good work today, commanding officer. Today's item bonus members are Singha, Duvel, Murphy, Mortiz... Yes, the Satisfying Everyone's Stomachs crew. If you have everybody who makes a lot of delicious food, the materials and rare chests you get per event stage will increase. And, Singha's guaranteed 2+ star banner is active at this time. If you pull this recruitment banner, you are 100% guaranteed to get at least a 2+ star Singha. The other old guys who make delicious food will have guaranteed recruitment banners too. There's also another banner that will give you a bonus x10 chocolates of love. If you get everybody into one team, they would make a super duper tasty team. Going on expeditions with them would be so much fun. -------- Another typo in the original news post's title kept out of amusement 02/19/2019 Bud: Today's guaranteed recruitment & bonus member info Good work, commanding officer. Today's event material bonus members are Corona, Kingfisher-san, Kona-kun, and Fix-kun... The ones who follow their own path. As long as they're in a squad not out on an expedition, the items and number of rare chests you receive will increase. Corona's guaranteed 2+ star recruitment banner is also live. (Ends Feb 19 8:59AM JST) After Corona, Kingfisher-san's banner will begin. (Ends Feb 19 2:59PM JST) Kona-kun and Fix-kun's banners will also follow later on. There is also another banner that will provide x10 chocolates of love as a bonus until Feb 21. Those who follow their own path, huh... Living on as you like, without being concerned about anyone else around you... I wonder if living that way could be fun too. 02/19/2019 Leffe: Kona and Fix's guaranteed recruitment info Good work today, Commander. Today's event item bonus members are Corona-san, Grandfather Kingfisher, Kona-san, and Fix-san, the four of those who follow their own path. Kona-san's guaranteed 2+ star recruitment banner is live. (Ended Feb 19 7:59PM JST) Later tonight, it will change over to Fix's guaranteed recruitment banner. (Ends Feb 19 11:59PM JST) If you have these members in any squad not off on an expedition, the number of items and rare chests you receive from the event stages will be increased, so please make sure they're in your squads. There is also another banner that will provide x10 chocolates of love as a bonus until Feb 21. Making your own path and living your own way... I think that's splendid. I want to stay strong and live my life in beauty as well. 02/20/2019 Guinness: Today's "The Hyper Squad"! Good work, Commander! Today's item bonus members are Satan, Coors, Newton, and Sofiero! The lineup of The Hyper Squad. Currently, Satan's 2+ star guaranteed recruitment banner is up! (Until Feb 20 8:59AM JST) The guaranteed recruitment banner timeframe for this squad is as follows. 12AM ~ 8:59AM JST - Satan 9AM ~ 2:59PM JST - Coors 3PM ~ 7:59PM JST - Newton 8PM ~ 11:59PM JST - Sofiero As long as you've got them in a squad that's not out on an expedition, the number of items and rare chests you'll get from event stages will increase! Don't forget to check your teams before heading out! There's also another banner that will provide x10 chocolates of love as a bonus until Feb 21. There's only 2 days left of this event! Let's go all out today too! 02/20/2019 Tui: Vt. rankings display updated Good work today, Commander. At this time, the rankings have been updated to display the top 25 troops in order. There are approximately 36 hours left for the Valentine's voting. Let us fight alongside each other during this last spurt. 02/21/2019 Stella: Last day of Vt. event. Guaranteed recruitment & bonus members info Goood morning! Commander! Today's the very last day of the Valentine's poll voting! The item bonus members for this last day are Baltika, Sol, Carlsberg, and Becks. The four that make up The Kinda Conceited Squad. Currently, Becks's 2+ star guaranteed recruitment banner is live. (Ends 11:59PM JST) Having these units in your squads not off on an expedition will increase the amount of bonus items and rare chests you'll get from the event stages! Be sure to check your teams before you go out! There's also another banner that will provide x10 chocolates of love. Today's the last day! Let's go all out! 02/22/2019 Singha: Urquell's troop scenario release & campaign info Good work today. Urquell's troop scenarios up to chapter 12 have been released. From today, the following campaigns will take place. Keep the troops healthy & happy! Medical team 3x pick-up rate -Until Feb 24 11:59PM JST. -Urquell and Schwarz's recruitment rate is tripled for this recruitment banner. -During this campaign period, their poko power is also doubled. Health promotion campaign -Until Feb 24 11:59PM JST, respect earned from the amusement park is doubled. -Moving and laughing are both great activities for a healthy mind and body. Urquell's beloved accessories My liquid pendulum set - crystal x10, My liquid pendulum (6 star E-grade) x1 - 480 JPY My liquid pendulum set - crystal x10, My liquid pendulum (6 star S-grade) x1 - 840 JPY -A refillable container of energizing liquid. -At S-grade, it can increase skill poko power by up to 98 points. Wild eyewear set - crystal x110, Wild eyewear (12 star S-grade) x1 - 3,600 JPY -Even from the standpoint of a man like me, when he puts these on, he looks really good. -It can increase poko power up to 120 points. Shining medicine jar cover set - crystal x200, Shining medicine jar cover (14 star S-grade) x1 - 6,000 JPY -He thought up this kind of accessory originally for his child patients who hate taking medicine. -This can increase skill poko power by up to 150 points. Chickibird pass x10 set - crystal x300, Chickibird pass x10 - 8,400 JPY Chickibird pass x2 set - crystal x50, Chickibird pass x2 - 1,800 JPY -Of course, we also have these special value sets for crystals and Chickibird passes for the health promotion campaign. With Urquell's scenarios too, you'll be walking into a bit of an abyss from chapter 8 onward. Please don't share information or pictures of the contents of chapter 8 onward on social networking websites or other public areas where others may see. Feelings that you can't share with anyone other than an irreplaceable partner... I wouldn't want to share any of my partner's personal information like that to anyone else either. It's our little secret, right? 02/22/2019 Guinness: Valentine's poll results released Good afternoon! The final results of the Valentine's poll have been released. https://twitter.com/PlanetPunebuma/status/1098892354025545728/video/1 The #1 troop will be the star in the next event, and will be displayed as the app's icon! The winners of the real present prizes are planned to be announced on Feb 26th, so look forward to it! All of us who ranked below 25, including me, are still gonna do our best and work together with you to protect the peace of this country! 02/25/2019 Rochefort: Orval-sama's birthday festivities have begun The day after tomorrow, February 27th, is our nation's second prince Orval-sama's birthday. During these next three days, the 2nd prince's birthday festivities will be underway. Prince & aide x3 pick-up. -Until Feb 27 11:59PM JST. -Orval-sama, Lambic-sama, Tui, and I, Rochefort, are 3 times as likely to be recruited on this banner. -In addition, our poko power is doubled during this campaign period. Restaurant respect gain x2. -During this campaign period, the amount of respect earned at the restaurant is doubled. -Usually, Lambic-sama restricts when Orval-sama is allowed to go to Demihan. However, as a special treat for his birthday, he is allowing him to do whatever he pleases. Several special birthday gifts. Birthday gift - small (crystal x10, big brother charm (4 star, E-grade) x1 - 480 JPY) Birthday gift - celeb (crystal x20, big brother charm (4 star, S-grade) - 840 JPY) -This is something I gave to the prince when he was young. It brings up nostalgic memories of the times his big brother left his side and he cried out of loneliness. -At S-grade, it will increase defense by up to 50 points. Birthday gift - royal (crystal x200, royal poncho (14 star, S-grade) x1 - 6,000 JPY) -So as to prevent Orval-sama from catching a cold, this is a special-made item ordered by Lambic-sama. It was made from the finest wool, and embroidered by the country's #1 craftsperson. -It can increase buddy attack poko power by up to 190 points. Birthday gift - ultima (crystal x300, invulnerable defender (15 star, S-grade) x1 - 8,400 JPY) -Hite-sama was ordered to create for Orval-sama's protection. It is a magical life-form, entrusted with only one order, to protect Orval-sama. -It can increase defense by up to 200 points. Orval-sama has a somewhat... er, EXTREMELY curious nature, but his heart is beautiful and pure, and dearer to me than life itself. As always, I will support him with all of my strength this year as well. 02/25/2019 Tui: Important! Maintenance information I have come to inform you of the upcoming maintenance, Commander. This is very important, so please read over it. Date and time of maintenance: Feb 27 10AM~2:59PM JST Once maintenance ends, you will be required to update. We will let you know further details of the update's contents at a later time. Thank you for your cooperation. 02/26/2019 Anchor: Valentine's present winners announcement Good work on the recent Valentine's event. The winners of the real Valentine's presents have been decided. Some time today, the winners will receive a message in the right "personal" tab of the news menu. There is a possibility it may look like it's already been marked as "read", so please be sure to check your messages some time tonight! Please read the following in regards to the treatment of your personal information for the purpose of shipping the present to you. -We do not collect your personal data through this campaign whatsoever. -The winners of this campaign will provide us their name and address solely for the purposes of receiving their gift. �������������� Also, the exchange area from the events has now permanently set up shop in the town. The items available there will change each day. You can obtain crystals or Chickibird passes there too. If you check back every day, you may be able to find something really worthwhile. The town is still all sparkly and lively with the prince's birthday celebrations. Even yesterday, there was a little guy that looked just like a little crown prince who peeked into the exchange area... He was so cute. And then I heard later on that he was a guardian made from some sort of incredible new technology... I couldn't believe it. 02/26/2019 Satan: ★Birthday commemoration! Amusement park set info! Good afternoodle! It's me, Satan-chan! Karhu and Anchor have been added to the regular recruitment pool! Now they really fit in with everybody else! And right now is Valcchi's birthday party, so there are meal ticket sets and Chickibird pass sets for sale! Meal ticket x2 set - crystal x2, meal ticket x2 - 120 JPY Chickibird pass x4 set - crystal x110, Chickibird pass x4 - 3,600 JPY -Fun food and fun times at the amusement park makes for a wonderful birthday! Of course, we also have birthday sets with exclusive accessories! They're available only until the end of his birthday (27th)! A big brother that protects his little brother.. Big bro protecting little bro... It's kinda like big bro Urquell and me too! So awesome! 02/27/2019 Stella: Ver.1.6.1 update information I'm here to tell you about part 1 of the changes in the newest update! New contents: -"Respect gain 500%" added to the ability shop! -A new button is added to My Page to go to the ability shop! -You can now select two squads to go on an expedition together! -You can now exchange for multiple quantities at once in the exchange area! -The Den is renewed so that time bonuses on critical hits are doubled! Apple acorn skills powered up: -Carlsberg: Felt gain increased. He's also more noble and refined when he does his skill! -Leffe: Felt gain increased. -Duvel: Felt gain increased, attack breadth widened. Carlsberg says that it's important to look noble! It seems quite important to him! See you later! Also! Happy birthday Orval-sama!! 02/27/2019 Leviathan: Ver.1.6.1 update contents part 2 He, hehe, good afternoon... I've come to give you some tips about the new version update. The biggest point here is definitely the "respect gain 500%" ability! With this, you can grow close with any troop you like in no time, even if you've just recruited them. I... I wonder if I used this, if even I could be... close to somebody... or something... The "ability up" shop has arrived to My Page! By selecting the + icon near your commander rank, you can power up your squads any time you want with this handy shortcut! And, the den. If you get a "critical" in the den, your time bonus is doubled! But the enemies in the den have high attack power, they sap away your time so quickly! For that, you can use some handy "defense up" accessories!!!! -There's an accessory only available until the end of today for Prince Orval's birthday celebrations that will raise your defense like crazy. -A tiny guardian... My nerd senses are tingling... (gulp) Carlsberg-san, Duvel-san, and Leffe's acorn apple skills have also been powered up! -Leffe sure is amazing... Next up is powered up expeditions! You can now have up to two squads go on an expedition together to the same area. Even if you go to a high-level area, by combining the levels of two squads, it might actually be a breeze now!? Lastly, the exchange area. You can now exchange for several items at once. This is a simple change, but a useful one. Also, the smaller icon below is what you giving up, and the bigger icon at the top is what you receive. See you again next time. This was "Blue Thunder's Strategy Guide Station!" 02/27/2019 Becks: Expanded equipment library & achievements I've upgraded the equipment library and achievements. 〠 Now it'll show ya not just the incredible accessories I've made, but all the limited accessories you've gotten from the shop and events too. I've lined 'em up all beautifully for your viewing pleasure in the equipment library. This'll make it even easier for ya to look back on good memories. How about it? Makes you wanna head on over to my smith sometime, right? That's what I was hopin' for, so please come on by.❤️ And another thing. Only the equipment I've made for ya through the recipes you've searched around for were considered for the achievements. Now, any accessories you've got from other places are gonna be considered for the achievements too. The achievements were implied to be achievements for creating equipment, but since the achievement mission list wasn't really clear about that, we changed it up a bit. Alright, that's all. Be fashionable and have some fun now. 02/28/2019 Kingfisher: Vegetable love! Fix's birthday campaign March 1st is Fix's birthday, right? To commemorate his birthday, a campaign will be held for the next 2 days. Vegetable Love! Fix's Birthday Celebration Feb 28 12AM ~ Mar 1 11:59PM JST Celebration #1: Three new limited accessories have all been added to the shop. Tomaton strap (bingo mission reward) - EXP up (from 30% up to 60%) Farmer's working gloves (bingo mission reward) - skill poko power up (from 60 up to 120 points) Important thermos (comes with x300 crystals) - poko power up (from 70 up to 140 points) Celebration #2: Some bingo missions have even been added for the birthday celebrations. You can get limited accessories from the mission rewards. Come now, give the bingo missions a try. You can go to the bingo mission screen from a button on My Page. Can you clear the missions in the two days from Feb 28 to Mar 1? You can only get the Farmer's Working Gloves accessory from these missions, they are very special and rare working gloves! They are incredibly stretchy and even fit my hands as well!!! Hm... I sure would like them. Celebration #3: A special troop recruitment banner is also available. The recruitment rate is 4x the usual! Fix and my poko power are also doubled during this period! We're quite strong, right? Heh heh. Celebration #4: Expedition times are shortened by 50%! And with the update, now you can bring two squads on the same expedition, right? Now you can try for even rarer rewards in the newly added Mt. Punebuma stages 5-6 to 5-10. Celebration #5: Very special limited accessories you can't get even through missions, wine, scrolls, and other items that can come in handy for the missions are available for purchase, and come with crystals! Please have a look at the shop during the celebration time. Wine set - crystal x2, wine x1 - 120 JPY Birthday gift - ultima - crystal x300, Important thermos (13 star, S-grade) x1 - 8,400 JPY Category:News